Why this reality?
by roque872002
Summary: "We're from another reality. One that's being destroyed by the Goa'uld," she began. Written for Tel nok shock. Complete. BONUS CHAPTER UP (Epilogue). Happy Birthday Tel Nok Shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Why this reality?**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

Summary: "We're from another reality. One that's being destroyed by the Goa'uld," she began.

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L**

**Authors notes: Written for Tel nok shock who requested "Something with Grace. And Jacob." This is the second idea that popped into my head.**

**As much as I like seeing followers and favourites in my inbox, it****'****s the reviews that I crave. They make everything worth it. Its like getting paid. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion, let me know. Don****'****t be shy!**

**I have the first two instalments of this written. Other than that, I can't promise anything. My Great Uncle died at 2am this morning (UK time), we're burying him on Thursday. We're a close knit family and while we knew he was ill, we never expected him to die so suddenly. So updates will come when they can.**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Jacob stared at the sight before him with his jaw hanging slack. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had just said goodbye to his daughter not ten minutes before. He had watched her walk through the Stargate back to Earth.

So how was it possible that she was standing before him - with much longer hair and a small girl attached to her hip? He couldn't see the girls face; she had it buried in Sam's shoulder, her arms firmly around her neck.

Moving his eyes between the girl he couldn't see and his daughter, he noticed their hair was the same shade of brilliant blonde. He'd bet that her eyes were the same colour too. Somehow, he knew that the little girl was his granddaughter.

But he had watched Sam _leave._ And how had her hair gotten a good eight inches _longer_ in ten minutes?

"We're not from this reality," Sam's double said, as if it explained everything. "I need your help."

"My help?" Jacob asked.

"You can run all the tests that you want, I understand," she said, shifting the girls weight on her hip.

"You'll need to explain this to me," he said motioning between them.

"I will," she nodded. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Sit down," he gestured towards the empty chairs at the table behind her. He watched as his 'daughter' turned around and sat down on the first chair she came to. Again she shifted the little girls weight, moving her so they would both be more comfortable.

Jacob caught a passing Tok'ra and asked him to bring one of the medical scientists to the room. He walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"So tell me what's going on," he began as he folded his hands together and leaned forwards, eager to find out where the bizarre situation was heading.

"We're from another reality. One that's being destroyed by the Goa'uld," she began.

"We've encountered alternate realities before. There can't be two of the same person in one reality."

"I know, we've encountered them before too. I'm not asking to stay here. I know I can't. I just need to know if she exists in this reality," she looked at the girl in her arms.

"Who is she?" Jacob asked.

"My daughter," 'Sam' replied.

"No, she doesn't exist in this reality. My Sam doesn't have any children," he answered while looking longingly at the girl that was apparently his granddaughter.

"Jacob?" a Tok'ra scientist asked as she entered the room.

"DNA tests on both of them. I want to know if they are who they say they are."

After samples from Jacob's two guests had been taken, the scientist left the room again. Jacob noticed the armed guards at the rooms entrance.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I need you, or this realities version of me or her father, to look after her. I'll come back for her if I can, but I will not let her die there," she said, her voice unsteady as she fought back the tears.

"You're married to her father in your reality?" he asked, pointing towards the girl.

"Yes. For four years now."

"Who is he?" he asked, subconsciously already knowing the answer.

"Jack O'Neill. You do know him in this reality, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I know him. My Sam's CO."

"Oh, I never expected this variation," she cast her eyes downwards.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked, as Selmak restrained his arms that wanted to hold the little girl.

"Grace," she replied. "O'Neill," she paused. "I've come across other realities today where she's had different names. In some she's Carter-O'Neill."

"How old is she?"

"Three."

Jacob nodded to himself before standing up. "Stay here, I'm just going to check those results." The Sam in front of him nodded, and relaxed slightly in her chair.

Jacob walked out of the room and down the hall. He sighed heavily. Sometimes his life got a little _too _interesting.

After conferring with the scientist about the DNA samples for several minutes, it was confirmed that the woman with the child was indeed his daughter and granddaughter. And she was most certainly an O'Neill.

He quickly walked back to the room where he had left them and stopped at the entrance. Inside the room, sitting on one of the chairs was a heartbroken mother who knew that to save her child, she would have to leave her behind in another reality where everything she knew was different.

"Were the DNA results what you expected?" he heard his daughters voice float across the room.

"No," Jacob admitted. "I didn't expect them to come back telling me you were my daughter."

He walked towards her as she wiped at the tears running down her face.

"So it's okay if she stays?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," Jacob shrugged. He wasn't looking forward to explaining this to the people back on Earth.

"Thank you," she said as she stood up and walked the few remaining feet towards him. "Grace, I need you to stay with Grandpa for a little while," she said softly to the little girl. Grace shook her head and tightened her arms around her mothers neck. "I'll see you soon baby, it's only for a little while. You love spending time with Grandpa."

It took a while to coax the girl from her mothers neck, but she eventually wrapped herself around her grandfather. Jacob could feel her tears on his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I have to go," Sam whispered to him before placing a tender kiss on her daughters cheek, then her lips when she turned to face her mother. "I love you Gracie, I'll see you soon, I promise."

"You'll die if you go back there," Jacob called after her as she walked away from them, towards the mirror that had been sent to them from the SGC when it couldn't be destroyed.

"I'll die if I don't, I need to try and save my planet. Please look after her," she said as she turned to face them. She ran back and threw her arms around them both. "I love you Dad, thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

She moved away quickly and didn't look back. She knew that if she turned around again, she wouldn't be able to leave. Tears clouded her vision as she made her way to the mirror once more.

"I want my Mommy," the little girl in his arms sobbed.

"I know honey, come on, let's go find her," he said softly as he turned around and left the room. He quickly made his way towards the Stargate, informing a fellow Tok'ra on his way as to where he was going.

He pressed the symbols to Earth and punched in the iris code when it connected. Once the green light appeared on the GDO, he handed it back to the Tok'ra guarding the 'gate.

"I want Daddy," Grace whispered as she tightened her hold on his tunic.

"Daddy will be there too sweetie," he assured her before stepping through the 'gate.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam watched as her father walked down the ramp, a confused expression on her face. They had only left an hour before. Her eyes fell on the girl in his arms. She ran into the 'gate room, the rest of her team hot on her heels.

"Dad?" she asked.

"It's a long story," he replied.

"Briefing room!" came Hammond's command from the control room.

"Mommy," Grace whispered to him as they walked out of the 'gate room.

"Sam?" he said and waited until she had turned to face him. "She wants you."

"Me?" Sam asked, shocked, as her father started to hand her the little girl.

Sam never saw the girls face before she wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, her face buried in her shoulder. Sam shifted the girl on her hip as she walked to the briefing room, her father a step behind her.

Once they had all sat down at the table Jacob started. "She's from another reality. One that is being destroyed by the Goa'uld. Ten minutes after you left I came face to face with an alternate version of my Sam. This is her daughter," he pointed to Grace. "Her name is Grace, she's three. We've ran DNA tests and she is who she says she is."

"Why this reality?" General Hammond asked, looking at the frightened little girl curled up on her 'mother's' lap.

"This was the first reality the other Sam found where Grace didn't exist. She's hoping to come back to get her later, but… I'm not sure if she will. The impression I got from her was that it was already too late. She didn't want her daughter to die if there was another version of herself to look after her."

"What about her father?" Jack asked.

"That would be you," Jacob said, looking directly at Jack and making him squirm.

"Me?" he asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Yes. That's what the other Sam told me, and the DNA tests confirm it. The other Sam told me that they'd been married for four years. That Sam wasn't under his command. She never expected that much of a variation."

"I want Daddy," Grace announced quietly in the silence.

Jack swallowed loudly as he stood up and nervously made his way around the table. He stopped beside Sam's seat and ran a hand down the small girls long blonde hair.

She pulled away from Sam's neck and held out her arms towards Jack, finally letting someone see her face.

Jack picked her up and settled her on his hip, his brown eyes connecting with her striking blue ones. A small cut ran along her cheek, bright red against her fair skin. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, causing her to giggle.

"You're so silly Daddy," she giggled and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "I wants a kiss," she told him before puckering up her lips and leaning forwards.

Jack leaned forward and happily obliged to her demand. He kissed her puckered up lips softly, before tracing her cut cheek with his thumb. "Does that hurt?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Can we goes home now Daddy?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

Jack knew he was in trouble the second he saw her pleading face. There was no way he would want to give her back. He selfishly wished he wouldn't have to.

"Not yet sweetie," he told her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Princess," she told him.

"Princess," he amended. "Just a little while longer."

"Okay," she whispered as she lay her head on his chest and smiled at the rest of the room.

Jacob felt himself fall in love with the little blonde girl across the room. He had never seen such a beautiful little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And a huge thank you to everyone who offered condolences, very much appreciated! Thank you for understanding that we're all going through a tough time right now, and I promise to update as regularly as I can. (I have been working on some this morning.)**

**Forgot to mention this in the last chapter. If anyone would like to see my inspiration for three year old Grace, I have some links in my profile. (I'm the mega blonde in the first video.)**

**SJSJSJSJ **

Jack sat on the infirmary bed with Grace on his lap. She was playing with the collar of his BDU jacket while singing softly to herself. Jack couldn't help but watch her in amazement with a smile on his face.

"Daddy?" she asked as she continued to play with his clothes, her eyes never leaving her working hands.

"Yeah Princess?" he asked all too easily. He mentally kicked himself for getting so attached so quickly.

"Can I's wear my dress when we gets home?" she asked as she smiled and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"How about we buy you a new one?" he asked in return, returning her smile, but worrying about how they were going to convince the little girl that she was in her own reality.

"A Princess one?" she squealed with excitement.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Grace and kissed her cheek as Sam and Jacob walked into the infirmary. Jacob smiled softly at the scene before him, while Sam looked on with worry etched across her features.

"What is it?" Jacob asked her.

"What happens if she comes back for her daughter?" she motioned towards her CO hugging the small girl.

"I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it," Jacob said, finally realising that it could be a possibility.

"Mommy?" Sam heard a little voice say. She looked towards the infirmary bed when Jacob nudged her with his elbow. "Daddy says I's can gets a new dress! A Princess one!" she said excitedly.

"Did he now?" Sam said as she tried to play along.

"Uh huh," Grace nodded, before turning to face Jack again. "A pink one Daddy!"

"A pink one?" he asked, surprised.

"Uh huh," she nodded again. "A Seeping Booty one!" she said. Jack laughed softly at her pronunciation of Sleeping Beauty.

"Is she your favourite Princess?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"You so silly Daddy!" she giggled again. "Can we watch mermaid later?"

"Sure," he smiled as Janet walked over to them.

"Well, I have the results back," she said as Jacob and Sam joined them. Grace turned to face Sam and held out her arms. Sam swallowed and reached out for the girl, setting her on her hip. "Her DNA shows that she is definitely the child of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. Congratulations, you're parents!" She smiled at Sam.

Sam glared at her friend as Grace lay her head on her shoulder.

Janet smiled at the little girl in her friends arms. "You've been very well behaved Grace, would you like a candy?" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"I never get a candy!" Jack complained.

"You never behave Colonel," Janet smiled as she pulled a small chocolate bar from her pocket and handed it to a smiling Grace, who was laughing at Janet's remark.

"Thank you Auntie Janet!" she breathed.

Janet smiled and quickly schooled her features. "You're free to go."

"Shopping!" Grace cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Shopping!" Jack joined in as he jumped off of the bed and walked over to his 'daughter'.

SJSJSJSJ

After acquiring a car seat from another officer, with the promise to return it within a few hours, Jack was strapping the small girl into his truck. Sam stood at the door and watched, worried at how attached her CO had gotten to the child already.

"All strapped in," Jack announced with a smile spreading over his face as he stood up straight and took the offered candy bar from the girl. He opened it and gave it back. She smiled her thanks.

"Mommy?" she asked, looking back to Sam as best she could in the confines of the car seat. "Is you coming too?"

"I…uh…" Sam stammered.

"Please?" Grace pleaded.

"Come on Carter, come shopping," Jack smiled at her. "You're already in your civvies."

"Please Mommy?" Grace asked again.

"Okay," Sam sighed and walked around to the passenger seat.

"Yes!" Grace said as Sam got into the seat beside her dad.

SJSJSJSJ

Jack pulled up outside the mall half an hour later and jumped out. He opened the door and saw that Grace had fallen asleep, her hands and face covered in chocolate. He smiled and beckoned to Sam to take a look.

Sam walked around the truck and looked to where Grace sat. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful little girl sleeping in the car seat. Sam felt herself fall in love with the three year old.

"Hey Gracie," she said as she gently rubbed the girls arm.

"Hi Mommy," she yawned as she woke up.

"We're here," Sam told her as she unbuckled Grace from her seat.

Within minutes they had cleaned Grace's hands and face and were inside the mall, with Grace dragging Sam in the direction of a children's clothes store. Once in the store Grace quickly found the dress she wanted.

"This one Mommy!" she announced as she held the pink material in her hands.

"It's pink," Sam stated as she knelt down beside Grace and started checking the size of the clothes she was wearing.

"I likes pink Mommy," Grace told her.

"Carter?" Jack nodded his head asking her to stand up. Sam stood. "I'm gonna grab some DVD's and toys. Can't have a three year old with nothing to play with. And I don't have a mermaid DVD at home."

"Okay, I'll get clothes, shoes, underwear and duvet covers," she said in reply.

"How about we give your room a makeover Gracie?" Jack asked the little blonde headed girl who had already stolen his heart.

"Yay!" she said, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Okay," he smiled before looking at Sam again. "I'll meet you outside," he pointed to the stores exit door. "In an hour. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna get some stuff to put in your room, you behave for Mommy," he said to Grace while bending down to her level, ignoring his protesting knees.

"Thank you Daddy," she said as she threw herself into his arms. "Love you."

"Love you too Princess."

SJSJSJSJ

"We're home!" Grace sang as Jack pulled up outside of his house.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. Neither adult knew where Grace would call home and had decided to go to his house and hope for the best.

Sam got Grace out of her car seat while Jack threaded his arms through a large number of carrier bags. Sam reached in to help, grabbing as many bags as she could.

Together they walked up the path and Jack let them in to the house. Grace ran into the living room and put on the TV. She picked up the remote control and clambered up onto the sofa.

"Well that makes setting up her room easier," Jack shrugged then led Sam to the spare bedroom. Setting down all the bags they quickly got to work in taking out all of Jack's belonging and putting them into his own room.

It took Grace an hour to go and find them. By that point Sam had put away all of the clothes that they had bought and made the bed. Jack had taken all of her new toys out of the packaging and placed it around the room, and put all of the DVD's he had found in the small bookcase.

"Daddy?" she asked as she walked into the room and picked up a doll.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I'm hungry," she said as she hugged the doll to her chest. Jack smiled when he noticed which doll she was holding. Sleeping Beauty.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Sausages, with sketti," she said after a few moments.

"Spaghetti?"

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"I'll need to go to the store, I don't think there's any in the cupboards," Jack said, knowing there wasn't any.

"I come too?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he said, holding out his hand which Grace instantly took.

After deciding that Sam would stay and finish off the room, Grace and Jack walked out of the room. Grace ran back inside and almost knocked Sam to the floor with the force of her hug.

"Bye Mommy, see you soon!"

"Bye baby," Sam said and kissed her head.

"Daddy?" she heard Grace ask as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Can we paint? I don't's like white walls," she said. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

SJSJSJSJ

Once Jack had finally managed to get Grace to brush her teeth, he struggled to get her into bed. Tiredness finally overtook her and she finally started to fall asleep in his arm on the couch.

"Daddy?" she yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Can I's stay with you and Mommy tonight? Please?"

Jack looked over in panic towards Sam. He noticed that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew that his expression matched hers.

"Not tonight honey," he said while stroking her hair.

"Please?" she asked as she finally gave over to sleep and relaxed in his arms.

Jack carefully lay her down in bed and covered her tiny form with the duvet. Silently he walked out of the room and closed the door. He had just made it back to the living room when they both heard a loud scream. Jack went pale. Sam jumped to her feet and followed him down the Grace's room.

"DADDY!" she screamed as she thrashed around in her bed.

Jack carefully scooped up the screaming girl and cradled her head to his chest.

"Shh," he soothed into her ear. "It's okay baby."

"Don't leave me Daddy," she cried into his chest as woke up and fisted his t-shirt in her hands. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you Princess, I'm right here, shh, baby, shh," he said gently as he rocked her. Sam sat down beside them on the bed and rubbed her back in small circles.

It took a while to calm her down, by which point all three were exhausted. She begged to stay in her parents room, too scared to be on her own. Jack readily agreed. He never wanted to hear her scream like that again. It wasn't until after he had agreed that he realised it put both adults into a sticky situation.

He looked at Sam for suggestions. All she could do was shrug.

"I'll get out once she's asleep," she whispered. Jack nodded in agreement.

Grace happily got into the bed and settled down in the centre, pulling the duvet up under her chin. Jack handed Sam a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

When he came back he saw that Sam had also changed and was sitting on the edge of the bed talking with Grace.

"You have to go to sleep now, honey," Sam whispered.

"But I's scared," she whispered back.

"What are you scared of?" Sam asked as Jack got into his side of the bed.

"The metal men," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"They're gone, Princess, they won't hurt you," Jack said as he swept her hair off her face.

"They tried," she whispered and turned to face Jack. "You saved me Daddy."

Jack felt rage grow inside him. He tried to not let it show. "I know Princess. They won't hurt you anymore, try and get some sleep."

Sam awkwardly got into the bed and lay down. Grace turned to face her and puckered up her lips for a goodnight kiss. Sam kissed her softly. Grace turned to face Jack and puckered her lips again. Jack kissed her without hesitating, then settled in to sleep, putting the bedside lamp off.

"Daddy?" Grace whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't kiss Mommy," she said sounding confused. "You always kiss Mommy."

Jack swallowed loudly in the dark. Sam was glad no one could see the colour rise in her cheeks.

"Yes I did," he tried.

"No you didn't," Grace giggled quietly. "Kiss Mommy, Daddy."

Jack reluctantly sat up in bed. "Carter?" he whispered. He heard Sam sit up. He leaned forwards and pretend to kiss Sam. He felt Grace move around and bit back a groan when she clambered over him and put the light back on.

"I wanna see," she said sweetly, with an innocent smile on her face.

Jack sighed and moved so he was closer to Sam. He kissed her on her cheek so lightly it was nothing more than a graze.

"A proper one Daddy!" Grace giggled and moved so she was in between her parents. "Like this!" she said as she grabbed Jack's face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips, covering his lips with her spittle.

"I could just kiss you all night," Jack said as he gabbed her middle and began tickling her.

"But Daddy!" she laughed. "Surrender!" she cried. "You always kiss Mommy. Don't's you love her no more Daddy?"

"I…uh…"

"Mommy wants a kiss, don't's you Mommy?" Grace asked innocently.

"I… uh…" she mimicked and looked Jack in the eyes and watched as he shrugged ever so slightly. "Okay," she sighed, not seeing anyway out of it.

Grace settled herself back in bed and eagerly watched her parents. Sam chewed on her lower lip and looked at her hands. She could feel Jack shifting awkwardly in bed. She looked up at him and saw that he was feeling as awkward as she was.

Taking a deep breath Sam sat up straighter and moved closer to Jack. Jack gently cupped her face in both of his hands and moved their faces closer, putting the ball into Sam's court.

Swallowing, Sam closed the gap between them and lightly grazed her lips over his, her eyes fluttering closed. Jack began to pull away when a small voice stopped him.

"Properly Daddy!"

"Sorry Carter," he murmured before pressing his lips back to hers firmly. Sam gasped in surprise, opening her mouth to him. Jack quickly kissed her and pulled back, smiling at the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Yay!" Grace cheered as both adults lay back down. Jack once again switched the lamp off. Grace rolled onto her side and snuggled into Sam, her hands curling around the t-shirt she was wearing.

Jack soon heard her breathing even out. "Carter?" he whispered in the dark.

"I can't move Sir, she's attached," she whispered back.

"Looks like you'll be staying a while," he said, laughing lightly and silently getting out of bed. "I'll crash in her room tonight. Make yourself comfortable."

"You're going to sleep in a Disney Princess bed Sir?" she whispered back, failing to keep the laughter out of her voice as she wrapped her arms around the small girls body.

"We'll just keep that between us," he laughed and made his way out of the room. "Goodnight," he added as he closed the door softly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: So I managed to churn this out yesterday while listening to a Disney Princess song playlist and then watching Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. And I loved every minute of it! You'd think I was 3-year-old Grace!**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you have the previous two. I have nothing else written for this just now, so again, I promise updates when I can. Apparently I just needed to get this out yesterday, but have no inspiration to write just now.**

SJSJSJSJ

"Mommy?" Grace asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to tame it.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"I dunno baby, maybe at the base," Sam answered as she sat down at the table.

"Can we goes see him?"

"I'm sure he'd love that," Sam smiled as Grace put another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"I think you need a shower Princess," Jack laughed as he sat down beside Grace and saw that she was covered in milk and squeezed some out of her hair.

"But Daddy," she said looking horrified. "I don't's smell!"

Jack laughed. "But you're covered in milk!"

"No shower Daddy!"

"A bath then," he offered.

"A bath?" she asked excitedly, ready to jump out of her seat.

"Finish your breakfast first. Then you can have a bath," he said, pointing to her half eaten bowl of cereal.

Once Grace was in her bath, Sam let Jack know where she was going and snuck out of the house and went home to change.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam walked into her house and checked her answering machine. No messages. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her adjoining bathroom.

After a quick shower she got dressed and blow dried her hair. It was then when it hit her. She had kissed her CO. And she had slept in his bed. Granted, he wasn't in the bed most of the night, but still… she had _kissed_ her _CO_.

She felt her cheeks redden in shame. How was she going to face him again?

She knew she had to go back. She knew that she had to pretend to be Grace's mother, even if it was only for a little while. She knew how important it was that the girl felt at home.

And she was madly in love with her already.

Sighing to herself she made her way down the stairs and towards the phone. Pressing the numbers she knew by heart, she called the base. After being put through to the General's office, she spoke to her dad.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, Sam, I'm still here," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good! Grace has been asking to see you this morning," she told him.

"Yeah? I'll come over for a visit," his smile got wider.

"We'll be at Colonel O'Neill's house."

"Okay, I'll get changed and meet you there," he said.

SJSJSJSJ

By the time that Sam got back to Jack's house, Grace had been bathed, dried and dressed. Jack and Grace were in the living room, with The Little Mermaid on the TV, as Grace cried and shrunk away from Jack.

"What happened?" Sam asked as she walked into the room and saw Grace cowering in the corner. She noticed that Jack was holding a small pink hairbrush.

"Apparently, for being such a girly girl, she hates people doing her hair," he sighed.

"Daddy won't hurt you Gracie," Sam said as she sat on the couch. Grace was standing behind the arm of the couch, trying to meld into the wall.

"No hair brush!" she cried.

"Will you let me do it?" Sam asked. Grace shook her head no. "Grandpa's on his way over. Will you let Grandpa brush your hair?" Grace looked at her with curious eyes for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Grandpa do it, Daddy," Grace said as she wiped her face. She watched Jack put the hair brush on the coffee table before she moved away from the wall.

"Would you like a hug?" Sam asked as she watched Grace take a step away from the wall. Grace nodded and opened her arms to Sam.

In one fluid motion Sam picked up the small girl and held her to her chest, wrapping her arms around her. After giving her 'mother' a kiss, Grace slid out of her arms and stood before Jack.

"Huggle Daddy?" she asked.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" he asked when she was securely in his arms. Grace smiled and puckered up her lips. After a quick kiss and long hug, Jack put Grace back on her feet.

They all heard the front door opening. "Hello?" Jacob called.

"Grandpa!" Grace called as she ran to the door to meet him.

"Hey there Sweetie," he said as he gathered her in his arms. "Why the tears?" he asked as he walked to the living room and noticed her puffy eyes.

"Daddy tried to brush my hair!" she told him, horrified, as they entered the living room.

"Bad Daddy!" he said mock seriously as he looked at Jack, who shrugged as he sat down opposite Sam.

"She won't let me do it either," Sam said. "But you're allowed," she added as she handed him the brush.

"Grandpa's allowed to brush your hair?" he asked as he took the pink brush from Sam. Grace nodded hesitantly.

Jacob sat down on the couch next to Sam and set Grace on his lap facing away from him. Slowly and gently, he ran the brush through her damp hair. Five minutes later, her hair was no longer a wild mess, but smooth and sleek and curling at the ends.

"I haven't done this since you were a little girl Sam," he said as he ran the brush effortlessly through her hair for the last time. Sam smiled at his comment, remembering the hours she would spend sitting on her father's lap while he brushed her hair.

"You wanna watch Princess's with me Grandpa?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I would love to," he said, smiling back at her.

"I go gets more!" she said as she slid off his lap and ran to her room.

Jacob could feel the awkward tension in the room and noticed that neither Sam nor Jack were interacting with the other. Jack played with a loose thread on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, while Sam carefully examined her nails.

"What?" Jacob asked, blunt and straight to the point.

"Nothing," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Everything's fine," Sam muttered, never looking away from her nails.

"Something's obviously happened. Don't make me drag this out of you," Jacob said while staring intently at his daughter.

"Her parent's are married," Sam stated as she ran her nails along her jeans.

"And?"

"Her parent's kiss. All the time, apparently," Sam breathed out.

"Ah," Jacob nodded. "Normally I wouldn't say this…. But… That little girl needs normalcy right now. It may only be for a few days."

"So suck it up and get on with it?" Jack asked quietly, his gaze never leaving the thread he was playing with.

"Pretty much," Jacob sighed.

"You're actually telling me to kiss your daughter… regularly?" Jack asked, astounded.

"Jack, don't act like you don't want to," Jacob said, daring him to argue with his statement.

Jack lifted his eyes to Jacob and looked at him with a scared expression on his face. He glanced between Sam and Jacob.

"Yes, I know all about that test," Jacob said slightly threatening. Jack gulped. "Pretend to be that innocent little girls parents," he looked towards Sam. "And try not to be awkward about it. She'll pick up on it and know that something isn't right."

Sam looked towards Jack as Grace ran back into the room, her arms full of DVD's.

"How many are we watching Sweetie?" Jacob laughed.

"Not all of them Grandpa," she said matter-of-factly. "We need to choose."

"What have we got?" Jacob asked as he scooted forwards on the couch, eager to see what films he would be watching that morning.

"We has Seeping Booty, Ariel, Cinderelly, Snow White, Jasime, Hontas, Punzel, Mulan, Tiana and Belle," Jacob bit back a laugh at her pronunciation of the Princesses as she lay them all on the floor.

"You pick the first one," Jacob said as he scanned the cases. While his daughter would probably never admit it to anyone, she had loved Cinderella as a child. He had lost count of how many times she had actually watched it. He remembered her saying the words along with the tape. He smiled at the memory. "Mommy loves Cinderella," he told her.

"I know," Grace smiled. Jack looked at Sam and smiled as she blushed. "I wanna watch… Seeping Booty," she announced after a few moments thought.

Once the film had been changed, Jacob sat back on the couch. Grace climbed up next to him and then sat on his lap, snuggling in close. Jacob looked pointedly at his daughter, then Jack.

Both adults took the hint and left the room. Jack led them down the hall and into his room. He closed the door behind them. Sam stood awkwardly by the window.

"So…" Jack began.

"So…" Sam said in reply, while folding her arms over her chest, looking towards her feet.

"How do we do this?" Jack asked, clearly wanting the decision to be made for him.

"I have no idea," Sam admitted, sounding defeated.

"There's always Dad's option," Jack offered, sounding distant. Sam looked up and saw that he was looking at the floor while running a hand through his hair.

"It does seem to be the only option. She does need normalcy," Sam said hesitantly.

"I can't believe that your Dad actually suggested this!" Jack laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Sam laughed along with him.

An awkward silence fell over them. They continued to avoid the others gaze. Sam shuffled her feet nervously. Jack cleared his throat apprehensively.

"Maybe we should…" Jack began.

"Maybe…" Sam continued.

"This is awkward…"

"Exactly what we need to avoid in front of Grace…"

"Yeah…" Jack made his way over to his bed and sat down. Sam heard him pat the space beside him, knowing that he wanted her to sit next to him. Stiffly Sam sat on the end of the bed, her eyes on her hands in her lap.

Neither spoke for several minutes. Sam played with her hair and avoided his gaze, while Jack busied himself with finding patterns on the carpet.

"Yeah, we need to work on this," Jack whispered.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Wanna just…?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she turned to face him, moving so she was sitting on the bed properly.

"Okay," he breathed out softly. With slightly shaking hands, he cupped Sam's face and moved closer.

"Okay," she repeated just as softly.

So slowly that it was almost painful, Jack closed the distance between their lips and brushed his lightly over hers. Sam felt her eyelids flutter closed. Without her realising it, her hand had curled around his neck and had pulled him closer.

Jack began to pull away, quickly pressing another tender kiss to her lips, and opened his eyes. His hazy brown eyes met Sam's blue ones as she began to blush.

"We need to work on that too," he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah," Sam laughed as she leaned into his hand automatically.

"This is either the best idea your Dad's ever had; or the worst. I can't decide which."

"Either can I," she admitted, looking deep into his eyes.

"If we have to do this… I don't think I'd be able to go back to… before," he muttered so softly Sam had to strain to hear him.

"I know," she agreed as she sighed. "Maybe we should keep that between us too."

"Probably," he agreed as he smiled. He surprised them both by leaning in again, claiming her lips with his own. He ran his tongue over her lips and was even more surprised when she granted him entrance. His tongue brushed against hers a few times before they both pulled back at the same time.

"Maybe we shouldn't go that far," he said as he looked at the bed before he looked at her equally shocked face.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she let go of his neck and dropped her hand in her lap.

"Any objections to hugs?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well… we're pretending to be married with a three year old. She says we kiss all the time. What about hugs?"

"I can do hugs," Sam nodded as she thought about it. "Hand holding?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I can do that," Jack replied as he picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers, as if to prove his point. "So we're agreed?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Agreed," Sam nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one out guys, had a lot going on this past week - as you know.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm guessing that it could have been better… since not many people reviewed. *sad face***

**Please let me know what you think, even if it is only a few words. Your reviews motivate me to write faster. Love it, hate it, have an idea or suggestion… let me know. Don't be shy! I value honesty!**

SJSJSJSJ

Once Sleeping Beauty and Jacob's choice of Cinderella had been watched, Grace decided she wanted to play.

"Hey Grandpa?" She asked as she jumped on the couch.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" he asked as he carefully watched her jumping around, scared she would fall.

"Wanna go on swing?" she jumped into his arms, knocking him backwards, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That sounds like a great idea," he smiled as he looked into her amazing blue eyes.

"I go tell Mommy and Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek and jumping off the couch.

"Mommy!" Grace called as she ran into the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the dining room table, flicking through one of Jack's old National Geographic magazines.

"Yeah baby?" she asked as she looked up from the article she had been skimming.

"Me and Grandpa gonna play on swings, okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you promise to behave?"

"I always behave, Mommy," she said mischievously.

"I'm happy to take her, Sam," Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"What's your hair like? You're not going out with wet hair," Sam told her as she ran her hand over her long hair.

"Is dry, Mommy," Grace said as Sam continued to run her hands over her hair, discovering that it was almost dry.

"Okay, get your shoes and jacket," Sam smiled as Grace ran off.

"So?" Jacob asked once he was sure Grace wasn't in hearing range.

"So, what?"

"Did you get things sorted with Jack?" he asked, moving to sit beside her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and went back to the magazine.

"Sam," he pressed.

"Dad, you can't expect me to just kiss my commanding officer and for it not to be weird," she sighed.

"I know this must be difficult for you," he started, looking into her sad eyes. "But this could be an opportunity for you."

"How so?" she closed the magazine and lay her hands on top of it.

"Her mother may never come back for her. She may be here for the rest of her life. And she has no idea she's in another reality. For all intents and purposes, you are her mother. She depends on you, just as much as she depends on Jack. I know you both love her already, I know I do, it's hard not to fall in love with her."

"So, this is an opportunity for me to be a mother?"

"And to be with Jack," he nodded.

"Dad-"

"Sam! I know all about that test. I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. That test only confirmed my suspicions."

"Dad, you of all people know how serious this is! And the reason why we can't!"

"I know. Regulations. But if this is what you want, there are ways around them."

"Her mother could come back for her at any time. She could be on the Tok'ra homeworld right now for all we know!"

"Sam, you have to face the possibility that her mother will never come back for her. I know this isn't convenient for either of you, being forced into parenthood and having to pretend you're married."

"You have no idea," she breathed.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered as Grace ran back into the room, Jack right behind her.

"Ready Grandpa!" Grace announced as she jumped into place in front of Jacob.

Jacob held Grace's hand as they left the house. Jack closed the door behind them.

"Still awkward?" Jack asked as he turned to face Sam.

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled shyly.

"What's Dad's opinion on this whole thing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"He thinks this is an opportunity," she replied softly. "For both of us."

"Really?" he paused. "Wow."

"Yeah…"

SJSJSJSJ

"Hey Grandpa?" Grace asked as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"Yeah?"

"When did Mommy get hair cut?"

Jacob felt his stomach drop. Of course she had noticed the change in length of her mothers hair. He wondered what else was glaringly obvious to her.

"It's uh… it's just pinned back, Sweetie," he tried. He remembered when Sam first joined the academy, and how she had long hair halfway down her back. He barely recognised her when she had finished pinning it back. How she had managed to hide all of her hair was beyond him.

"Oh," she mused, and continued skipping towards the park.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Grace stopped and looked up at Jacob with a curious expression on her face. One that instantly reminded him of his daughter.

"Hey Grandpa?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"How comes Daddy isn't hurted?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked intrigued as he knelt down to her level.

"When the metal men were here," she whispered. "They tried to hurt me," she traced the cut on her cheek.

"C'mere Sweetie," Jacob said as he pulled her into his arms and picked her up. He checked the road and crossed it to the park. He sat on a bench and moved Grace so she was comfortable on his lap. "The metal men did this?" he traced her cut.

Grace nodded. "Daddy saved me. Tolded me to run. They shooted Daddy with fire. I hearded Daddy scream and fall," she sobbed.

"What happened after that?"

"Mommy founded me and then we founded you," she cried into his neck.

"Daddy's fine, Sweetie. The metal men didn't hurt him," he soothed as he rubbed her back in small circles.

"But they shooted him with fire," she said as she pulled back and wiped her face. Jacob ran his thumbs over her cheeks, helping to wipes the tears away.

"Daddy was protecting you," he explained, worried that if her mother came back for her, she would no longer have a father to protect her. His stomach fell further at the thought of her going home to just one parent. "Daddy loves you, he would do anything to save you. He was just pretending to be hurt so you could get away."

"Okay," she nodded, sniffling, accepting Jacob's words.

"Come on, let's go play on the swings for a little while, then we can go home," he suggested, knowing that the little girl probably needed a hug from her dad more than anything right then.

"Those ones," she nodded, pointing towards the smaller set. Jacob was glad of her choice, he didn't want her falling off of the bigger ones.

As Jacob pushed Grace on the swings he lost himself in memories. He remembered pushing his own children on the swings in the park near their childhood home. He remembered that Mark was the cautious child and preferred to remain on solid ground.

It was his daughter that was the daredevil. While she was afraid of heights, she loved to feel the wind in her hair. She closed her eyes as she was pushed high on the swings.

He remembered the day he met Jack O'Neill and instantly thinking he was an ass. He remembered the looks he and his daughter shared and had instantly jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Over time he grew to like, admire and respect the younger man. He knew he could trust him to keep his daughter as safe as possible. He watched his daughter become the well trained and confident soldier she was because of him. He knew if it came down to it, that Jack would sacrifice his own life to save Sam's.

He wasn't surprised in the least about the results of the Za'tarc detector. What surprised him was actually being happy about what had happened. He had had the feeling that their feelings for each other ran deep, but had no proof. The Za'tarc detector had given him the proof that he needed.

He knew that Jack would never put Sam's career in any danger. He also knew they would probably never do anything about their feelings; and that made him angry.

All he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. She had found the man she wanted to be happy with. And Jacob actually liked him. But there were rules in their way.

He had never hated the Air Force as much as he did that day; except the day that his wife had died.

He shook his head and sighed. Maybe the little girl he was pushing on the swing would be the push that they needed.

"You wanna head home now Grace?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice sounding far away.

"Come on then," he said as he stopped the swing and helped her off. "Wanna sit on my shoulders?" She looked at him with sad eyes and he knew she was thinking about her father being shot. She nodded slowly and held out her arms.

Once Grace was on his shoulders, and his hands were wrapped around her ankles, they made their way back.

It only took them a few minutes to get back to the house, Jacob set Grace on her feet before opening the door and letting them in. Grace spotted Jack in the kitchen and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his legs and holding on tight.

"Hey there Princess, didn't expect you home so quick," he said as he stroked her hair. He felt her small body shake as she cried and held him tighter. Jack bent down and picked her up. "What happened?" he mouthed to Jacob as Grace held on with a vice like grip.

"I'll explain later," Jacob mouthed back.

It didn't take long for Grace to fall asleep in Jack's arms. Once he was sure she was sleeping soundly, the three adults sat in the living room.

"Why the tears?" Jack asked Jacob as he ran his fingers through Grace's soft hair.

"She was asking questions," Jacob started. "When did Mommy get her hair cut? Why isn't Daddy hurt?"

"Hurt?" Jack's eyebrows met his hairline.

Jacob sighed. "She may have heard, or even saw, her father die in her reality when he saved her from the Jaffa. She said he was shot with fire and that she heard him scream and fall. She doesn't know if he got up or not. Her mother found her as she ran away from the Jaffa. I'm guessing that was when her mother started using the mirror."

"That was her nightmare," Sam muttered.

"Nightmare?" Jacob asked.

"She was in bed for a matter of seconds before she started to scream. She was screaming 'Daddy! Don't leave me.' She ended up in bed with us last night."

"Sam was gonna get out once she was asleep but Grace snuggled in to her. I slept in Grace's bed," Jack added quickly.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"What?" Jack spluttered.

"What if she'd woken up and you weren't there? That could have panicked her more."

"I was just down the hall!" Jack defended himself.

"She didn't know that!" he pointed to Grace, keeping her voice low, but Jack could hear the arguing tone regardless. "This little girl is frightened out of her mind. For all we know she could have lost both her parents and she doesn't even know she's in the wrong reality! You two need to wake up and put your awkwardness behind you. Until we know what's going to happen with her, you two are married, with a three year old daughter, and are very much in love. That little girl is your world Jack, another you may have died saving her. Start acting like it in this reality."

"Do you honestly think I want to give her back?" Jack asked as he continued to run his finger through her hair. His other hand rested on her arm, his thumb slowly gliding over her soft skin.

"No. I know you want to keep her," Jacob said as he watched Jack protect the sleeping girl in his arms. "But, you may have to."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Jack muttered as he looked at his daughters innocent sleeping face.

"George told me what happened to your son, Jack," Jacob glanced at his feet. He couldn't fathom losing one of his children and wondered how Jack managed to function at all. "I know giving her up won't be easy, but you do have to prepare yourself."

"I know," he paused. He felt Sam's hand on his arm lending her support. "She's just so… perfect."

The three adults sat in silence for a long time, just listening to Grace breathe, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Her eyes should be brown," Sam quietly said, breaking the silence in the room.

"No," Jack shook his head. "They're perfect as they are."

"It's genetics. Brown eyes are dominant over blue. Blue is recessive…" she trailed off when she noticed both men looking at her intently.

"Maybe your blue eyed gene is dominant," Jack said with a slight shrug.

"Then her eyes would be green," she replied with a shrug of her own.

"I'm not complaining that her eyes are blue. Or that she has blonde hair. She looks like her mother. Which is a hell of a lot better than her looking like her dad. She looks like an angel, and I am more than okay with that."

Sam couldn't help but smile at his words. He was right, Grace did look angelic. And her name fit her perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ added to favourite's/ added to alerts/ simple read this story! This is the last chapter guys! I've loved writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. And a huge thank you to Tel nok shock who requested I write "Something with Grace. And Jacob."**

**Apparently, I'm not getting all my notifications. I didn't mean to sound needy in the last chapter for reviews. I only received 4 review alerts and was pretty down. I went on to the site to see all my story stats and it turns out I had actually gotten about 10 by that point. So I apologise.**

**Again, I thank you all for your support. Please review and let me know what you think of this final installment. Love it, hate it, let me know! Don't be shy!**

**SJSJSJSJ**

Sam woke the next morning to someone moving around the room. She opened her eyes and didn't recognise the pillow she was sleeping on. Slowly, she let her confused eyes roam around from where she lay. She looked up and saw the back of a grey and brown head.

Right… she was in bed with her CO… and their 'daughter.'

Looking down at the space between them she noticed that Grace was gone. She heard the rustling again. She stifled a groan when she noticed the clock behind her CO's head. 0530. Turning over in bed, she saw her 'daughter' sitting on the floor with…. She couldn't see what… _things_ scattered around her.

"Grace?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Jack up. Grace looked around and smiled. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Looking," she replied and turned around to continue her search amongst the stuff surrounding her.

"Looking for what?" Sam asked as she silently got out of the bed and sat on the floor with Grace.

"Pictures," she answered as she moved, what Sam noticed were photo albums, around her.

"Pictures?" Sam tucked some of Grace's long hair behind her ear so she could see her face.

"Uh huh," Grace nodded. "Where's my picture of me and Charlie, Mommy?" she asked innocently as she turned the page of the album she was looking through. "Is not by my bed."

"Charlie?" Jack asked sleepily as he joined them on the floor. Sam had never heard him move.

"Uncle Charlie, Daddy," she explained softly, still looking at the photos in front of her. "Mommy says he spoils me."

"Come back to bed Princess, we'll look for it later," Jack said as he ran a hand over her hair. Grace sighed and held out her arms. Jack scooped her up and carried her back to bed. He looked at Sam as the three of them got back into bed. Of course she would notice the missing family photos.

SJSJSJSJ

Over the next few days, Jack noticed that Grace was quiet. Instead of being the happy and hyper child they had first met, she became withdrawn. She hardly said a word as she searched the house for things she wouldn't find, her Sleeping Beauty doll firmly in her grasp. She never went anywhere without it.

Sam tried and failed, more often than not, to get her to eat. She only ate when Jack told her to, and even then it wasn't much.

"They all go through this phase, I think. Charlie was exactly the same," he told her as they watched Grace walk around the living room from their place in the dining room.

Grace climbed onto the couch and grabbed the photo of Charlie from the ledge. She smiled as she held it in both hands.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Princess?" he asked, glad that she was finally talking again. He had missed her sweet little voice.

"Is my brother still with the angels?" she asked as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, baby, he is," he said sadly as he walked into the living room and stood by the couch.

"Will he come home one day, Daddy? I's like to meet him."

"No. He needs to stay with the angels. He has a job to do."

"What job?"

"To look over you. He would have loved you Gracie. He's making sure that you stay safe."

"Like you and Mommy," she mused.

"Yeah, just like Mommy and I," Jack nodded, and watched her hug the photo to her chest.

"Daddy? Can I's put this photo in my room for a little while?"

"Sure," he nodded again and helped her off the couch. As soon as she was on her feet she ran to her room.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she came to stand beside Jack.

"I can't lose another one," he whispered.

"Hopefully you won't have to," Sam whispered back as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew he was hurting. The thought of losing Grace to her original reality was tearing her apart inside. She couldn't imagine what it was doing to Jack.

"I love her," Jack said as he too, wrapped her arms around Sam, thankful that she was by his side and had some form of understanding.

"I love her too. We'll get through this, somehow, together."

Jack pulled back slightly and cupped her face. Within seconds his lips had melded with hers. Sam could feel the raw need and desperation in his kiss. She gladly gave him what he craved. No one had ever kissed her so passionately before.

She felt his tongue glide against her own. She knew she was in dangerous territory; but she didn't care.

She mentally laughed to herself. It had only taken Grace a few days to worm so deep into their hearts that they couldn't imagine living without her. She couldn't believe how right kissing her commanding officer felt, despite how wrong it was.

She heard Grace sigh happily a few feet away. She knew that this was the kind of parents she was used to. No barriers to hold them back. No rules standing in their way. Just pure love.

"Not sure she should have seen that," Jack murmured as he pulled back. "It wasn't exactly child friendly."

"I think she needed to see something like that," Sam murmured back, realising that Jack's hands were resting on her waist, under her t-shirt, and that she was pressed up against the wall.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day," he kissed her softly between every word, "I think Princess may be coming out of her shell again."

Sam smiled when she heard Grace giggle. How she'd missed that sound. Freeing her hands from Jack's hair, when had that happened?, she ran her hands down his arms and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, sounds a bit like it," she agreed.

"Was that awkward for you?" he asked, concerned and drew back slightly.

"No," she smiled and shook her head. "It was prefect."

"My turn! My turn!" Grace giggled as she ran to Jack and held out her arms.

Jack quickly kissed Sam again before moving to pick up Grace. She squealed in delight as Jack pressed kisses to every inch of her skin that he could find.

"Daddy!" she giggled happily.

"You," he said as he kissed her nose. "Are perfect."

"Love you Daddy," she said before kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Princess."

"You my King, Daddy," she said sweetly as she smiled up at him. Jack felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

"Your King?" he asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "I's gonna marry Prince one days Daddy. Just like Seeping Booty, and Ariel, and Belle, and Cinderelly."

Jack felt the colour drain away from his face. "It'll be a long time before that happens, Princess, I'm not willing to let you leave me just yet."

"You always be my King, Daddy," she said as she lay her head on his chest.

SJSJSJSJ

"Dad?" Jacob heard his daughter ask.

He smiled before his stomach fell. He turned around and came face to face with the alternate Sam he thought, and secretly hoped, he would never see again. An alternate version of Jack stood by her side with his arm in a sling.

He took in the appearances of the two adults in front of him. Jack had his arm in a sling and his face was bruised on one side, a small scar on his left cheek. Sam had her wrists in bandages, but otherwise looked no worse for wear.

"You weren't expecting to see me again, were you?" she asked.

"No. And don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of hoped I wouldn't. We'll need to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Yeah, we know," Jack nodded. Jacob knew he was dying to see his daughter again.

A little while later, Jacob had his fears confirmed. He didn't want Grace to go home. He had fallen in love with the little girl so easily. Knowing that she wasn't going to be there the next time he went home ripped at his heart.

"Has she been okay?" Sam asked.

"Mainly," Jacob nodded. He watched as Sam's face fell. "She's been very well behaved. You have nothing to worry about there. That little girl of yours is… perfect."

"We know," Jack smiled as he wrapped his good arm around his wife. "Where is she?"

"Earth, with her temporary parents," Jacob said sadly. "She uh, she saw the Jaffa shoot you," he pointed to Jack. "She's been having nightmares."

"We can cope with that," Jack said, looking distraught at the thought of his little girl having to witness something so terrible at her young age. "Sam tells me we're not together in this reality."

"No. But Grace may have changed that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. "Having to pretend you're married with a three year old really brings you out of your comfort zone. And I know that Grace leaving will be hard on them both, especially Jack."

"This reality too?" Jack asked sadly.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, his eyes cast towards his feet. "I'll, uh, go let them know you're here. Make yourselves comfortable. This could take a while."

SJSJSJSJ

"Smile," Jack grinned as he held out the camera, making sure that Grace fit perfectly on the screen.

"Cheese!" she giggled.

Jack pressed the button and took the photo. He had taken more photos of Grace than he could count. He also had a few of Sam and Grace together when neither of them were looking. He doubted Sam knew he was taking most of them. Those were his favourite ones. He could see the love radiating from both of them. They looked so natural, so loving. Perfect.

"Me and you Daddy! Me and you!" Grace said excitedly as she reached for the camera. Jack gave her the camera and watched her pass it to Sam.

Grace ran into Jack's arms as Sam pressed the button

After more photos had been taken there was a knock at the door. Jacob patiently waited on the other side, happy to wait as long as possible. He didn't want to tell Sam or Jack that Grace had to go home.

Jack answered the door with a smile on his face, Grace still in his arms.

"Dad!" he greeted.

"Grandpa!" Grace squealed as she held out her arms to him.

"Hey there, Sweetie! Have you been good?" he asked as he took Grace into his arms.

"I's always good, Grandpa," she smiled.

Jack felt the smile fall away from his face. He knew he had told Jacob a while back to just walk in. And he had. Until then. He knew something was wrong. He felt his gut twist. He knew Grace's mother had come back for her.

Jack felt Sam walk to his side. He looked over towards her and he knew she had pieced it together too. Jack took a step back and let Jacob in.

"Me and Grandpa, Mommy!" she said cheerfully.

Sam looked towards the camera she still held in her hands. She felt the tears build. She knew she couldn't let Grace know that she was upset. Grace couldn't know she was in an alternate reality and that she was now going home.

"Smile," Sam said, forcing herself to feel happy, as she held out the camera and took the picture. And then another one.

Jacob looked at his daughter with a pained expression. Sam tried to smile but looked at the floor instead.

"Hey Gracie," Jacob said, returning his attention to the three year old in his arms. "Go put you shoes on. We'll go for a walk."

"Okay!" she said as Jacob put her back on the floor. She ran off to her room. Jacob knew he didn't have long with the two adults before him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice full of regret.

"We knew this might happen," Jack said as he stepped back and leaned against the wall, his face in his hands.

"I can't believe she's not going to be here anymore," Sam whispered.

"I know this is hard for you both, but, she's going back to where she belongs," Jacob sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Jack murmured against his palms. Jacob knew he was eating himself alive inside.

"Sam, you have to say goodbye," Jacob whispered as Grace ran back down the hall. "It's better not to drag this out."

Sam nodded, knowing he was right.

"Ready!" she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the door.

"Grace," Jacob said, tugging her back gently. "Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy."

Grace let go of Jacob's hand and jumped into Sam's arms, her small chubby arms winding their way around Sam's neck.

"Bye Mommy," she said before kissing her hard on the cheek. She smiled before kissing Sam gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Sam replied, her voice starting to betray her.

"Bye Daddy," she said as she held out her arms to Jack. Jack picked her up and held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Jack ran his hands over her soft long hair, trying to commit the feel of it to his memory. He looked deep into her amazing bright blue eyes. Not for the first time he thought they looked as though someone had taken a blue highlighter to them.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you Daddy," she said, kissing him softly on the lips before giving him a tight hug. "You always be my King."

"You'll always be my Princess," he said, stroking her cheek. "Behave for Grandpa."

"I will," she said as she held out her arms for Jacob. "Promise," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once they had waved goodbye to Jacob and Grace, Jack closed the door and lay his forehead on the wood. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He shook his head and turned around. Slowly he slid down the wood until he was sitting on the floor, head in his hands.

He'd lost another child. Pain gripped his chest like a vice.

Sam knelt at his side and lay a hand on his arm. He moved a hand away from his face and lay it on top of hers, staring blindly at their fingers intertwining. He sighed and looked at her face. Her eyes were on their hands as silent tears ran down her face.

"C'mere," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion, as he tugged on her hand and pulled her to his side.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," she whispered through her tears.

Jack said nothing as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He could feel his own threatening to fall. Slowly, he tilted her face towards his. He managed a tiny smile before brushing his lips over hers.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier," he murmured, his lips still touching Sam's as he talked.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, pulling back far enough to look her in the eyes.

"Grace leaving…"

"That," he said as he tightened his grip on her face ever so slightly, "Is not your fault."

"I know, but…"

"Sam…" he trailed off. Sam waited patiently for him to continue, knowing if she pressed him for more, he would withdraw into himself. "Please don't make me deal with this alone. I don't… I can't go through that again."

"I'm right here, Jack…"

He pressed his lips firmly to hers again, taking all the strength from her that he could. Sam could feel his hands shaking on her face as he held her. She tightened her grip on him, wanting him to know that she was there, and that she wasn't leaving him.

SJSJSJSJ

"Wow," Grace breathed as Jacob walked up to the Stargate, the wormhole already established. "Grandpa? What's that?"

"It's a ride. We need to step through and see what's on the other side. Mommy and Daddy are already there waiting for us."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup," he smiled and wiped some of the chocolate from her face.

Jacob couldn't let his alternate reality Granddaughter leave without him spoiling her at least once. He had taken her out for ice cream before driving them to the mountain.

"Ready?" he asked as he walked up the ramp, Grace tightening her grasp on his tunic. She nodded. Again, he was reminded of a young Sam. She was fearless.

Jacob protected Grace from the sand blowing in the wind as they walked across a small part of the dusty planet. All too soon, Grace was back on her own two feet, her hand securely in Jacob's, as they walked to the room where her parents restlessly waited.

"Grace!" alternate Sam cried happily as her daughter walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Grace smiled as she ran into her mother's waiting arms. "Daddy!" she said as Jack wrapped his good arm around both of his girls.

Jacob looked on with sad eyes. He knew he would never see the little girl again and he felt his heart break. Her personality was addictive. He missed her, and she was only a few feet away.

"Mommy, you not got your hair pinned up no more," Grace said, a large smile on her face as she played with her mother's long hair. She turned her attention towards her father, "Daddy your arm!"

"It's fine, Princess, I'll be swinging you around again in no time," he said with a mile wide smile on his face. He couldn't believe how happy and at peace he was to have his daughter with him again. He had missed her more than he had thought possible.

Sam carefully handed her daughter to her husband, making sure she was settled on his hip before walking towards Jacob and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for keeping her safe, Dad. And, say thank you to them too. You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

"I think we all have a pretty good idea. She's pretty special," he nodded to Grace when Sam pulled back.

"Yeah," she smiled at her daughter. "She is."

Once Grace had said goodbye to her Grandpa, with a wet kiss and an eye-popping hug, Jack shook his father-in-laws hand.

Jacob watched as Grace took one of her parents hands in each of her own. He watched, chest fallen, as they walked away from him and towards their own reality.

SJSJSJSJ

"Maybe we should move," Jack whispered from his spot on the floor.

He had no idea how long they had been sitting on the floor behind the door. All he knew was that he was getting numb, emotionally and physically.

"Yeah," Sam nodded against his chest.

She didn't want to move. She loved the feel of Jack's arms around her. But she too was getting numb. Slowly she got to her feet and helped Jack to his. He led them towards the kitchen and pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge. Once he had opened them, he handed one to Sam and walked towards the living room. He stopped dead as he stepped off the last step.

Sam stepped around him and saw that he was staring at something. She followed his line of vision.

There, on the coffee table, sat Grace's Sleeping Beauty doll.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEL NOK SHOCK! This is my gift to you. I hope you like it.**

**So people asked me to write an epilogue for this story and I was only too happy to oblige. And I waited until Tel nok shock's birthday, as she was the one who prompted me to write this fic.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read/ reviewed/ followed and added to favourites. This is for you.**

**Why this reality? Epilogue.**

SJSJSJSJ

Sam walked over to the coffee table and set down her beer. She picked up the Sleeping Beauty doll and stroked it's hair as she smiled sadly. She heard Jack put his own beer on the table before she felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Jack?" she asked tearfully as she held the doll to her chest.

"It's okay Sam, let it out. We'll get through this. Somehow," he soothed as he wrapped her in his arms, the doll between their chests.

"I want her back," she whispered into his neck.

"I know, I do too," he said as he reached between them and took the doll from her grasp and gently lay it on the table.

"How can someone so small, be such a huge part of your life and leave such a void in only a few days?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kid's are sneaky little buggers," he said. "They wedge themselves into your heart when you're not looking, make you fall in love with them so easily."

"I want her back," she said again.

"Me too."

"It's too quiet here," she muttered. "And empty."

"I know," he said, stroking her back.

Sam wished that she could blame the alcohol for her actions, but she knew that because she hadn't drank any, she couldn't. She took a deep breath and drew back slightly. Quickly, so that she wouldn't lose her nerve, she kissed him.

Jack instantly kissed her back. He knew she needed the comfort, and so did he. He knew they were in trouble. Grace had gone back to her own reality. There was no reason for them to be kissing. The reason to pretend they were married was gone.

"I'm retiring," he told her breathlessly as they broke for air.

"No," she shook her head.

"Sam… I can't go back to the way it was before, not now," he told her as he stroked her face.

"Either can I," she admitted.

"I'll retire," he told her again.

"No," she said, holding his gaze. "If we do this, if this happens, I won't be able to go off world, I won't leave a child motherless."

Jack understood. He knew she had lost her own mother at a young and crucial age. He knew she would do everything in her power to prevent her child from having to suffer the same fate.

"Your career…" he trailed off.

"I don't care anymore. I'll happily work in the labs. I could live without people trying to shoot me," she smiled.

"Sam," he sighed. "Nothing has to be decided right now. Give it some time. You might change your mind."

"No, I know how amazing it is to be a mother now, I'm not throwing that away."

"Let's talk to Hammond first before we dig our heels in too deep," he paused. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling.

"With me?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. "There are much better men out there Sam."

"I don't want anyone else," she told him adamantly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure," she smiled as she closed the distance between their lips.

"Okay then," he mumbled, smiling.

SJSJSJSJ

"You're really doing this?" Jacob asked his only daughter, his hands on her arms.

He had arrived back on Earth an hour before, wanting to check up on his daughter. It had been a week since Grace had went back to her own reality, and he knew that both Jack and Sam would be lost without her. They stood in her lab as they talked. Jacob had surprised her with his visit, and she immediately thought something was wrong.

"Yes," she nodded.

"What about your career?"

"I can still be here as a scientist. That part of my job hasn't changed. I just won't be Air Force anymore," she shrugged.

"And you're one hundred percent certain this is what _you_ want to do?"

"Don't you want anymore grandchildren?" she teased.

"Sam, you know I would love more grandchildren. I want a whole hockey team of them. But this is a big decision. This is life altering."

"I know, and I'm ready for that."

"My baby girl, a mother," he smiled and drew her into his arms.

"I just hope I'm good enough," she whispered.

"You were perfect with Grace. I know you're going to be a fantastic mother," he told her as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you Dad."

"So," Jacob said cheerfully as he held her at arms length. "Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"No," Sam laughed in response. "I'm still Air Force at the minute. We'd get court marshalled."

"Does George know about this?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, we've spoken to him about it," Sam nodded, remembering the awkward conversation.

"What did he say?"

"He's not surprised apparently," Sam shrugged. "He says he's going to look into it. See if there's anything he can do to make it easier, or something."

"I want to know the second he asks you to marry him," Jacob told her, smiling.

Sam was shocked at how happy her father was about the whole situation. She had expected him to be angry and disappointed with her for falling in love with her CO and planning a family with him.

Jacob had long ago put his shock over his daughter and her commanding officer to the side. Once the initial tidal wave of shock and anger had passed, he found himself to be happy. Something that shocked him more than finding out of their confirmed feelings. He had long speculated over them.

Never in his life did he expect his daughter to fall in love with her commanding officer. But he couldn't bring himself to be upset over it. He knew exactly what kind of man Jack O'Neill was, he had worked with him long enough to sound the man out.

He was a good man. He was sarcastic and cynical, sure, but he cared. And Jacob knew he cared deeply for Sam. He could see it written on his face every time he looked at her. Jacob knew he could always count on Jack to take care of his daughter, whether they be off-world or not.

And as long as his daughter was happy, he was happy. He knew that their relationship would last until they died. He knew that Jack would never leave his daughter, and he would never intentionally hurt her, he loved her too much for that. And that was good enough for him.

SJSJSJSJ

"Dad!" Jack called as he ran down the hall to catch up with Jacob.

"Jack!" Jacob replied, stopping where he was.

"Can I have a word?" Jack asked, nervously.

"Sure," Jacob nodded, having a fair idea of where the conversation was going. "Your office?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, knowing that what he needed to say was best kept between them.

The two men walked in silence towards the elevator. Jacob stood against the back wall with a smug smirk on his face. He knew what was coming. Jack fidgeted and looked towards his shoes. Jacob knew the younger man was nervous, he could feel it radiating off of him. And he planned to make him squirm.

Once they were in Jack's office, Jacob closed the door behind him then sat down in one of the chairs.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"So… I, uh… would like to ask you something," Jack stammered.

"So ask," Jacob bit back a grin as he folded his hands in his lap.

"_Do not be so cruel Jacob,_" he heard Selmak say in his head.

"_Hey, this is the only time someone is going to ask me this. I plan on taking full advantage of it,_" he mentally replied.

"_Samantha has been engaged before,"_ Selmak reminded him.

"_Yes, but he never asked permission, because he knew I would never give him my blessing. I have every intention of letting Jack become my son-in-law_."

"Have you seen Sam since you've been here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we've just had lunch," Jacob nodded.

"Did she say anything about… Grace?"

"Only that she misses her, why?"

"Oh," Jack looked awkwardly around the room. "We've uh, been talking about a couple of things…"

"Like what?" Jacob pressed.

Jack remained silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "About how much we miss her, and want her back, but we know that's impossible. So we, uh, talked about um… maybe… having our own child. And I just wanted to ask you, if I had your permission to ask for her hand in marriage?" he blurted out and finally looked at Jacob's face.

"You want to marry my daughter? And be the father of her child?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Sir," Jack replied, his voice confident.

"You're her commanding officer. You know that's illegal."

"We've talked about that too."

"And?"

"I said I would retire. She said no. She wants to work in the labs. I tried to convince her not to give up her career but she's adamant that's what she's doing."

"She doesn't want to risk the kid growing up without a mother," Jacob said softly.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, sitting down on his chair behind his desk.

"I lied, you know," Jacob breathed, no longer having it in him to make the younger man squirm.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Sam told me about the two of you talking about having a kid," he sighed, running a hand over his face. "I knew that you wouldn't do things in half measures. That you'd want to marry her first. I just didn't think about her reasoning for staying in the labs. She lost her mother at a young age, and I'll never forgive myself for that. I just want my little girl to be happy, Jack. And I know that she'll be happy with you."

"So…"

"You have my blessing to marry my daughter when it's legal," Jacob nodded, smiling at his future son-in-law.

Jack couldn't help the large smile spreading across his face.

Jacob knew that he would have asked Sam to marry him without his permission, but it made him feel better that he had asked. Jacob was happy that Sam was happy. He dreaded to think what his son would think.

SJSJSJSJ

5 moths later.

Jack sat at his wife's side. He held her hand to his mouth as they watched the image on the screen. There in front of them was the ultrasound of their child. He felt tears prick at his eyes.

He knew he was happy on his wedding day three months before. He watched slack jawed as his fiancé walked towards him, in what he later found out to be her mother's wedding dress. It was a simple white gown that highlighted her every curve without being considered trashy.

"You're catching flies, Jack," Jacob whispered to him humorously as he placed his daughters hand in his.

He had never seen her looking so beautiful. She took his breath away. He remembered how his voice wavered as he said their vows. She smiled at him in a way she had never smiled at him before. He was sure his heart actually stopped.

He considered himself to be the luckiest man in the world that day. Until the day they had found out she was pregnant.

"That's our baby," he whispered, his voice hoarse, as he committed the picture in front of him to his memory.

"Going by the size of your baby, I'm guessing you got pregnant on your wedding night!" Janet laughed as she moved the scanner across Sam's stomach. "Everything looks normal. You have a healthy baby."

SJSJSJSJ

9 months later.

Jack sat on the couch and cradled his tiny daughter to his chest. He smiled as she waved her tiny arms around and babbled away in her baby talk.

"Is that so?" he asked her. "Wow, you are one lucky little girl! I bet you have Grandpa wrapped around you little finger already!"

Jacob chuckled as he sat opposite Jack. It had been the first time he had managed to get home since the baby was born. She had spent all morning and afternoon in her grandfather's arms. Jack was glad to get her back and give her a hug.

"I bet she has Daddy wrapped around her finger pretty tightly too!"

"Oh you have no idea!" Sam laughed as she sat down next to her husband. "I only get to hold her when she's feeding."

"You're my pride and joy, aren't you, Sophie?"

The three month old girl happily babbled in reply and showed her Dad her gums.

**Author's notes 2: I decided to give the new O'Neill baby a name that wasn't Grace, as it would be weird if I did. It could get confusing for the new baby as she got older, and I didn't want Jack and Sam to be continually comparing Grace's.**


End file.
